


Swept Up

by sapphiresknight



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, mention Jesse Wells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiresknight/pseuds/sapphiresknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is jealous that iris is spending so much time with wally and that he’s not the only speedster to sweep her off her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swept Up

**Author's Note:**

> One shot

Iris looked over at Wally lying on the couch. She smiled, remembering how he had literally turned up on their doorstep after so many years of not knowing of his existence. To say she was shocked, was an understatement. And she had been just as surprised when she discovered he had similar abilities to Barry.

With her thoughts now revolving around Barry, she grabbed her phone to give him a call.

“Iris?”

“Hey,” she saw Wally turn to look at her from the corner of her eye. “Are you at STAR Labs?”

“Yeah, I just went straight after work.”

“Anything interesting happening?”

“Just the usual. Muggings, some kid who was lost, and a small garbage bin fire. Now I’m working on the AI project with Cisco and… wait, did you need anything?”

“No, no. Just wanted to know if you guys were there before I came over.”

“Oh ok, I’ll pick you up.”

“There’s no need. I have to use my car sometime Bear.”

“Tell me again why you got a car?" 

“Because I can’t be with you 24/7, doofus.”

Barry chuckled. “Never mind, I’m coming to get you, just finishing this last...”

“Wha-“ Suddenly, Iris was whipped up into strong arms and within a minute found herself inside STAR Labs, seeing a red streak pass in the hallway. Glancing up, she saw Wally smiling down at her.

The red streak returned and now stood leaning against the wall, before nonchalantly walking back into the room. Iris raised an eyebrow at him, noting the hint of annoyance he tried to hide and looked between him and Wally.

“Well, I guess I should just sell my car then since you guys never let me use it,” Iris sighed as she gave Barry a hug and looked at him questioningly.

He avoided her gaze. “I was just coming to get you, no need for Wally to bring you.”

“I didn’t exactly ask,” she pointedly looked towards Wally who was grinning like the Cheshire Cat at Barry.

Barry looked like he was about to say something, but Wally seeing Cisco enter, hurried to his side, expounding excitedly about turbo car engines. The slight tension dissipated and soon Barry joined them as they started talking about their progress with the AI project.

Iris sighed. Knowing they could talk for hours on the topic, she settled into a chair, making it twist back and forth as she watched them. Her eyes were drawn to Barry’s tall physique and how he was leaning against the desk with his arms folded as he listened to Cisco. She was so caught up in admiring him, she didn’t notice Caitlin enter until she was right in front of her.

“Let me guess, the AI project?”

Iris nodded.

“So, how have you been holding up Iris?”

Iris glanced up in surprise.

“You know, with what happened last year with Eddie… and Ronnie?”

Iris smiled sadly. “Taking it one day at a time. So much has happened, with Barry being the Flash and all the weird stuff that comes with it and my job at CCPN. It.. it keeps me busy. But I’m coming to terms with it." She glanced towards Barry as he stretched, lifting his arms high above his head. "Barry showed me a birthday message from Eddie and it really brought me that closure I needed. I mean, I still have my moments, but, I feel like I can live, not just... exist.”

Caitlin nodded. “Yeah, I understand. It’s when I’m alone in my apartment that it hits the hardest. Each day it gets that little bit better and then I’ll have a day where something makes me remember him and it hurts all over again. But everything that we’re involved in reminds me how fragile this life is and we can’t waste a moment of it for regrets.”

Iris reached out a hand and grasped Caitlin’s as she stood and gave her a hug. “Us girls have to stick together. If you ever need to vent or just talk it out, I'm here.”

Caitlin gave a small smile and returned the hug before nudging Iris as she looked over at the boys. “What’s been happening between you and Barry?”

Iris suddenly felt warm all over. “I think we’re just getting our friendship back on track. It’s been a bit hectic around here.”

Caitlin hummed. “Sure, but it’s hard to ignore the way you guys look at each other.”

“That’s just how we always are… I mean there’s nothing –“

“Yep, you said it not me. It’s your natural state.”

Iris tried to smother a giggle. “Okay, okay stop. That is so ridiculous.”

“Whatever you say, Miss West.”

Iris could only shake her head. Changing tact, she indicated towards the boys. “Should we break up their little love fest or leave ‘em?”

Caitlin scrunched her nose. “Break it up. I’m starving!”

“I’m with you girl.” Iris strode over to them and stopped just behind them and cleared her throat. “Dinner anyone? No matter how much I would love to listen to you guys ramble about your nerdy love for this AI whatever, we’re hungry,” she pointed to Caitlin. “So we’re going to eat. Let’s go. Oh and Wally, invite Jesse too.”

 

“I am stuffed!” Iris leant back in her seat as she watched her little bro lean into Jesse as she laughed about something he said. Cisco and Caitlin were arguing about some study that Iris had no interest in and Barry would add his own comments every now and then, but mostly he had been glancing at Iris nonstop throughout the meal. Iris pretended not to notice. “Sorry to break up this riveting conversation guys, but I got to go. I got to get up early for work tomorrow.”

Jesse agreed saying her dad wanted her to get back to Star Labs soon anyway. So Cisco offered to drive her and Caitlin, which they both accepted. They all made their way outside and Iris adjusted her coat around her shoulders as the cool night air started to make her shiver. She felt a warm arm around her shoulders and smiled at Barry as he moved closer. Cisco and the girls were already at his car, waving goodbye as they got in. Wally waved happily and then was quickly by Iris' side. Barry looked at him questioningly.

“I can take you home sis. I am going past your place anyway.”

“Aren’t you going to dad’s?"

“Later. I have to pick up some textbooks from the college library first before someone else gets them. And yes, I know it’s late, but it’s opened 24hrs.”

“Oh okay. Sure.” Iris turned towards Barry who still had his arm around her shoulders. “I’ll see you tomorrow Bear. Maybe we can hang out after work. Go for coffee?”

Barry was still looking at Wally who was smiling brightly at him, but slowly turned to give Iris his full attention. “Ye-yeah, that sounds great. Um…”

“See you tomorrow Barry.” Wally said as he moved to pick up Iris. Barry rolled his eyes.

“We live in the same house Wally.”

Wally shrugged, but didn't say anything else. He picked up Iris and dropped her home.

Before he could leave her apartment she turned to him. “What’s up with you and Barry?”

Wally just looked at her perplexed. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She was about to respond, but he interjected. “Well, gotta run. See ya sis.” And with that he was gone.

  
The next day, Iris walked into Star Labs during her lunch break looking for Cisco. She was surprised when she overheard him speaking with Wally, not expecting Wally to be here.

“…you think they’re close to, you know, taking that step?” That sounded like Cisco.

“Oh yeah, definitely. I’m just trying to push it along faster. Seriously I’m so tired of the heart eyes every day.”

Cisco was now chuckling. “Yeah, I feel ya bro. It’s only getting worse.”

What on earth are they talking about? Weirdos. Iris decided to break it up because she was feeling a little guilty for eavesdropping. She made sure her entrance was loud to hide the fact she had been listening in. They looked at her and were instantly quiet. She stared at them for a moment before breaking the silence.

“Hi guys? Am I interrupting?”

“Hey Iris, no. Not at all, just talking about specs for the AI design with my boy Wally.” Wally just stood there nodding his head enthusiastically.

“Okaaaay then. I actually wanted to talk to you Cisco.”

Cisco looked briefly relieved. “Yeah sure. What about?”

“I need help with this case I’m investigating and I need some spy gear.”

The look he gave her was almost comical. “What?”

“You know, surveillance and all that stuff. I need your opinion on what’s best and maybe, you’ll have something cool I can use?”

Cisco just stood there blinking at her before a huge grin erupted on his face and he started bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Oh, don’t I have just the tools for you! This is going to be so cool. Just follow me, my lady and I’ll shall lead you to my hallowed ground.”

Iris laughed and rolled her eyes. “Lead away oh valiant knight.”

“I’ll just stay and look at these specs!” Wally yelled out as they headed down the corridor.

It was nearing 1pm and Cisco had shown her pretty much all of his wares, but now she had what she needed, she messaged Barry if they were still on for coffee. He responded quickly in the affirmative so she bade Cisco farewell and went to say goodbye to Wally. As she was about to leave, she received another message from Barry asking if she needed to be picked up just as Wally approached her and asked if she needed a lift. She ignored the text for the moment.

“Why are you always taking me everywhere?”

“Can’t a brother help his sister out?”

“I guess.”

“I mean it’s not that big a deal right? Unless you want Barry?” Wally was looking at her intently now.

“What! No – I’m just wondering - It’s fine.” She shrugged as her thoughts returned to Barry and the text. “Fine, let’s go. I’m meeting Barry at Jitters.” She quickly shot off a quick reply to Barry then Wally whisked her up and a moment later she found herself outside of Jitters. She turned to thank him when she spotted Barry flash to a stop.

Barry’s eyes lit up when he saw her, but momentarily froze when he saw Wally. Wally flashed a dazzlingly smile. “Well have fun kids. I’ll be off.”

Iris turned back towards Barry shaking her head. “He is something else.” She paused as she sees the look on his face. “Bear, are you alright?”

Barry looked at her. “Shall we go in?”

“Um. Sure.”

After they ordered their drinks, Iris reached out a hand to grasp Barry’s. “Barry, the truth. What’s wrong?”

He sighed. He brushed a hand through his hair before looking up at her.

“It’s nothing really.”

“Come on.”

“Okay…” Barry wouldn't look at her.

“Is it Wally?” He finally looked her in the eye.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t feel like this. It’s just that I miss hanging with you.”

“We’re hanging now.”

“No no I know that, it’s just, well, Wally’s always around.” He said this quietly and Iris squeezed his hand.

“I think it’s because we’re his only family and we’re new to him and he’s new to us, but yes, I understand. He has been overly... attentive lately.”

“That’s putting it lightly.” Barry chuckled.

“Look, I’m sure he’ll settle down eventually.”

“Yeah, but he’s always looking at me and smiles like he knows something.”

“That’s just Wally, he’s probably just teasing.”

“I mean we get along fine. He’s a cool kid and smart and I like hanging out with him, but with you, it’s like he monopolises your time.”

“You just want me all to yourself,” Iris teased and let out a small tuft of air as she tried to hold in a giggle. Barry’s cheeks reddened and he tried to look serious. Finally he looked her straight in the eye.

“What if I do?”

Iris breathed in, but couldn't seem to let it out.

“You know how I feel.”

She nodded.

“I’ve just been uncertain with everything that has happened and I never want to pressure you or force you to anything, but if there is any chance at all. Please let me know.” He finally looked down as their drinks were placed in front of them. Iris could only stare at him as a wondrous warmth embraces her from within. Looking at Barry, she felt at home. She remembered what Caitlin said about not wasting a moment. She did love Barry and maybe she always had. She thought about Eddie knowing he would want her to be happy and with a final goodbye, she was ready. 

Reaching out a hand, she caught Barry’s attention.

“Maybe I want that too.”

Barry looked stunned. Slowly, but surely the realisation dawned and a glorious smile broke through, brightening the space around them. Iris smiled in return. Her break was long over so she told Barry to pick her up at CCPN in the evening and they would talk more about it later.

  
It was 6pm and Barry entered CCPN, beelining straight towards Iris’ desk. She looked up, unable to contain her smile.

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Shall we go?” They walked outside together and Barry gently picked her up.

“Where are we going?” he asks.

“My apartment. I think we need some peace and quiet from everybody so we can really talk about us.” Barry smiled at that and sped through the streets to her apartment.

As Barry carried Iris, he held her close, treasuring the warmth from her petite body and her head nestling into his neck. As he slowly placed Iris on her feet, her hands moved slowly from around his neck and down his chest. Her eyes were downcast, before she gazed up at him through her lashes.

“Thanks Bear,” she whispered softly with a hint of a smile. She was now looking at him completely and his hands rested on her waist, drawing her in closer. A small exhale escaped her lips and Barry was instantly drawn to her mouth. She lifted her head, eyes sparkling. Barry’s heart sped up in anticipation.

“Yo, guys, some peace and quiet would be welcome.”

“Wally!” Barry and Iris yelled in unison as they jumped apart. “How?”

Wally grinned and winked at them.

“That’s it,” Barry muttered under his breath and Wally’s eyes widened. Without a moment to spare, he was out the door and Barry wasn't far behind.

Wally’s whoop of glee was heard as they quickly disappeared. Loud peals of laughter echoed down the streets and alleys of Central City that night as Barry chased Wally round and round.

Iris was left standing alone in her apartment, her exasperation losing out to a grin that fell across her face. The battle was futile and soon she was bent over double from laughing so hard.

The first time in nearly two years, she laughed freely.


End file.
